The Summer Journal
by UlquiorraRoxx
Summary: GrimmUlqui. Set in Highschool. Ulquiorra is a cute super nerd, and Grimmjow's just plain hot. I FAIL at summaries. On-going. Just read it :D


**(A/N):** Yes, this is on my dA account, so if you have already read it then…why you gonna read it again? e.e official fav face xD.

And since you-know-who found out about my supah secret…I can post it up here safely now. YAY FOR NOT BEING KILLED! :D

Lol, I'm just messing with you, LR xD.

Enjoy…

**Warning:** MAJUH FLUFF! Kind of. And Grimmjow's mouth :3.

_

**Chapter 1:**

Hey, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and this is my official summer journal. I guess I'll be recording whatever the fuck I want in this thing. And no, it is not a fucking diary so shut up. Anyway, today is Wednesday the 16th of June. That means there is only a few days left of the school year. About five days to be exact.

Most kids in my school would be dancing with joy at this time of year, but not me. Why you ask? Well, there is this certain person I am going to miss…a lot. We have built a hate-like relationship ever since the third day of school. I have it here stuck in my head like a movie. This is how we met…

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**September 1, 2:34 pm. The Meeting of Ulquiorra Cifer.**___

I always watched every time Ulquiorra entered the school library. I never missed the sight. The sight of him carrying a ton load of books in his thin pale arms was quite amusing. I always wanted to help him out, you know? But then people around would just make a huge scandal about it. Fuck that. I have pride damn it.

I followed after the pale guy, making sure to not make a peep. Once he entered the library I made sure to go through a shortcut, and come back around to where he was afterwards. I wanted to make sure it seemed like I had just popped up, and hadn't followed him in actuality. My cerulean eyes scanned the large library reading areas, looking for my target. My heart slightly pumped faster through my chest as I had seen a raven haired, pale boy sitting all alone in one of the many libraries tables. Ulquiorra looked so focused on whatever it was he was doing.

Silently, I crept up behind Ulquiorra.

"Why are you always here? Don't you get bored of reading all these books?" I said in a not so library quiet voice.

Ulquiorra slightly jolted up, as if a wave of electricity shot up from his tailbone, sparking all the way up his spinal cord.

"Do I know you?" I closely watch as Ulquiorra's dry lips move.

"No, but I know you" I took a seat across the overly pale Ulquiorra.

"Nonsense. Why are you here? Surely, you must have a reason unless you just wanted to chit chat with me."

"...Curiosity killed the cat, didn't it?" I smirked.

For the first time, Ulquiorra averted his gaze from his book, up to me. It all seemed like a trance. The way his pupils slowly moved up to my view, the way he paid attention to me for the first time.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra bore into my eyes with his own, behind his thick rimmed black glasses.

"You wear glasses?" My jaw dropped. I never noticed that before.

"Only for reading purposes…" He slid his reading glasses off the crook of his nose.

Whoa…his eyes were so big…and such a beautiful shade of green they were. Emerald, I think?

"Maybe I should call you bug-eyed…or buggy" I suggested.

"You are to only call me by my birth given name. Now, if I must repeat myself for what seems the third time, what is it that you want? You are beginning to annoy me."

"I honestly don't know. Guess I was just curious 'bout what was up with you. So, what are you reading anyway?"

"That does not concern the likes of you…" Ulquiorra responded coldly with an icy glare.

"C'mon…you don't have to be shy~" My ridiculous smirk grew wider.

"I am not being shy, idiot. I basically think that you should mind your own business."

I arched an eyebrow with a side frown.

"If you must know…I am studying ancient Greek Agnostic texts from 490 B.C"

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Right…what does that mean?"

"It is simple stuff, dunce. B.C means 'Before Christ' as everybody should know. 490, the year, obviously. Agnosticism was an ancient religion. It is a long story…you would not understand it anyway".

"Huh, s'that so? Tell me more, It's interesting" I leaned in closer.

Ulquiorra sit there frozen with emerald eyes a bit wide.

"Very well. I shall give you the description in brief about the Agnostics…"

I sat in my seat, contently listening as Ulquiorra explained every detail about literally everything having to do with the subject…the famous Agnostics, quotes, timelines, locations, everything. It was as if he was a fucking human encyclopedia.

"That's some deep shit. I like it. I'd like you to teach me more about these…Agnostics" I said.

"Um…s-sure," Ulquiorra widened his emerald eyes a fraction in size. "I mean, whenever I have free time I will. I must study chapters 33-46 in my mathematics book before I do anything else today though. I must also review chapter 5 in my science book before the second trimester or I will lose track. Pages 463 to 976 in particular" Ulquiorra slid his glasses back on.

He was such a nerd…an adorable one, at that.

"Dude, the second trimester doesn't even start until January."

"I know that."

_**RING~~~!  
**__  
"Damn it, I was supposed to leave five minutes ago. I must go now." Ulquiorra said, shutting every book close._

"Need help?"

"I can handle this…I'm grown and strong enough to take care of myself"

"Doesn't look like that to me" I laughed as Ulquiorra struggled to carry all of his nine heavy books, binder and backpack.

I scooped up six books, Ulquiorra's backpack resting on my back in matter of seconds.

"You don't have to…" Ulquiorra said softly, with the tiniest hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't have to but I _**want**__ to. Come on, let's go."_

"Yes…" Ulquiorra carried his three books and binder.

I snuck my gaze over to his face as people stared at us in the hallways. I looked closer, squinting my eyes for a better view. Was Ulquiorra…blushing just now? No way.

"Here is my locker" Ulquiorra said quietly.

I shoved all of Ulquiorra's heavy books inside of the empty compartment as fast as I could.

"There we go" I rubbed the imaginary dust off of my hands.

"Mh…I need my math book and binder for the next class."

"Right".

"Oh and Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra said slyly, gazing into the mountains in the far out distance.

"What's up?"

"Thank you for...helping me with my books."

"_It's cool, no sweat" I side grinned._

-Pause-

I studied Ulquiorra as he quickly turned around to the side and did the combination to his locker.

"I'll walk you to class."

"There is no need for that. I can walk myself, I am not a child" Ulquiorra said bitterly.

"C'mon, don't be so uptight. My stuff is already in class. I have time to walk you. Besides, I'm bored." I smiled down at Ulquiorra's face. He was so short.

"Fine…" A sigh.

_It got pretty awkward once we got to his classroom door._

"Bye I guess"

"Yeah…"

"I have to go now" Ulquiorra declared.

"Right" I walked backwards…slowly waving to him as he watched me.

Ulquiorra waved back to me, a small smile forming on his black and white lips, along with a light blush cast over his drop dead gorgeous face.

I stared at him in awe, losing my complete focus on everything other than him, still walking backwards like the idiot I was.

BOOM!

"Shit!" I rubbed at the back of my head, cursing. I bumped my head into a light pole. Perfect timing, eh?

I grinned nervously back at Ulquiorra, laughing.

Ulquiorra giggled softly, daintily cupping a snow white hand over his mouth. He waved goodbye once more as he opened the door to his classroom, entering inside.

I felt like the stupidest guy on earth…red coloring my cheeks as I walked to class. That was so fucking embarrassing.

_** ~END OF FLASHBACK~  
**_  
I remember being tardy to class after that happened. Ah, Good times, good times.

_**End of Chapter 1.**_**  
**_

** (A/N):** Awww, Grimmy's in lurvvvvee~ x3


End file.
